Heart Attack
by aidatrisha
Summary: Ryeowook. Seseorang yang terlihat berperilakuan tak baik, mengesalkan. Bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, calon musuh bebuyutan dalam hidupnya. Hari mereka selalu hancur karena mereka yang terduduk di satu bangku. Bertengkar adalah pekerjaan rutinnya. Namun cinta mengubah segalanya. / Ryeowook-Kyuhyun-Sungmin / Kyuwook-Minwook


**HEART ATTACK**

**.**

**CAST:**

**Kim Ryeowook**

**Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin**

**Dan pemain lain sesuai jalan cerita ^~^**

**Pair:**

**KyuWook**

**MinWook**

**WARNING!**

**Typo(s), ini ff masih transgender, yang nggak suka, maap ye. Aku nggak suka yaoi soalnya, sorry ya Ryeowook oppa sama Sungmin oppa namanya aku pinjem buat jadi cewe**

**Oh iya, ****if you don't like so please don't read(((:**

**And, please don't be silent reader:D**

**Summary:**

**Ryeowook. Seseorang yang terlihat berperilakuan tak baik, mengesalkan. Bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, calon musuh bebuyutan dalam hidupnya. Hari mereka selalu hancur karena mereka yang terduduk di satu bangku. Bertengkar adalah pekerjaan rutinnya. Namun cinta mengubah segalanya. / Ryeowook-Kyuhyun-Sungmin / Kyuwook-Minwook **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ryeowook berjalan keluar dari kelasnya. Saat ini adalah jam olahraga Ryeowook dan teman-temannya. Ryeowook memilih untuk berjalan menuju lapangan outdoor sekolahnya. Saat ini lapangan tersebut tengah becek. Ya, mungkin karena tadi malam sempat terjadi badai yang cukup besar di sekitar sekolah Seoul International Senior High School ini.

Mengingat sifat Ryeowook yang begitu usil, dan selalu membuat keributan, ia memanggil seluruh teman-temannya untuk mengumpul menjadi satu di pinggir lapangan. Dan bodohnya, semua temannya mengikuti perintah tersebut. Ketika teman-temannya berkumpul, Ryeowook melompat di atas genangan air yang tak bening itu.

"Omona! KIM RYEOWOOK!" protes teman-temannya. Tak disadari, ternyata terdapat seorang namja yang berjalan dan terkena cipratan genangan air yang kotor tersebut. Dan kebetulan hari ini adalah hari selasa, hari dimana semua murid menggunakan seragam berwarna putih, kecuali yang berolahraga.

Namja tersebut datang ke arah Ryeowook. Tanpa sadar teman-teman Ryeowook terdiam atas kedatangan namja tersebut. Namja tersebut terus berjalan ke arah Ryeowook, namja itu menatap mata Ryeowook dalam, disana ia menemukan kegelisahan. "Kau lihat ini?" tanyanya dengan nada rendah namun tatapannya yang menusuk. "Kau fikir kau siapa bermain air layaknya anak kecil, huh?" lanjut namja tersebut. "KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA?!" bentak namja tersebut. Dapat dilihat seragam namja itu terlihat masih sangat bersih, sepertinya ia baru saja membeli seragam baru.

"M-mianhae…" Ryeowook menyesal dan menundukkan kepalanya, begitu ia melihat ke arah atas, ia sudah tidak melihat pria jenjang bertubuh tinggi tersebut. _Huh, namja itu sungguh menyeramkan._ Umpat Ryeowook dalam hati. _Namun aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya?_

"Mengapa kau iseng sekali, huh? Kau tahu? Ibuku sungguh sulit mencuci baju ini?!" protes teman Ryeowook.

"Hey, Ryeowook! Kau tak tahu efek dari cipratanmu ini, huh?"

Semua teman-teman Ryeowook masih protes dengan serunya. Namun Ryeowook hanya duduk termangu di bangku pinggir lapangan, ketika namja tersebut menatap tajam mata Ryeowook, ia seperti mengenal mata tersebut, ia jadi teringat teman semasa kecilnya itu. Namun ia segera menepis fikiran itu semua dan ia pergi meninggalkan lapangan outdoor sekolah, dan memilih untuk tinggal di ruangan kesehatan, untuk tidur dengan alasan kepala yang pusing.

"Ryeowook! Ryeowook!" pandangan Ryeowook buram. Tak lama kemudian ia melihat beberapa teman di hadapannya dengan jelas. "Huh, hampir saja. Ku fikir kau tidak dapat dibangunkan. Sekarang adalah jam Eunsuk uisanim. Kau tak takut padanya, huh?" tanya Sungmin, sahabatnya.

Ryeowook memasang tatapan seram. Ia tidak dapat membayangkan apa hal yang terjadi ketika ia bertemu Eunsuk uisanim jika ia tak ikut pelajarannya. Mungkin ia akan dipanggang hidup-hidup dan secara perlahan, agar lebih menyiksa. Huh.

Ryeowook berjalan gontai menuju kelasnya. Ternyata disana sudah terdapat Eunsuk uisanim, untungnya Eunsuk uisanim mengizinkan untuk duduk. Dan sial, seharusnya yang duduk di samping Ryeowook adalah Sungmin, namun mengapa harus _dia_?

"Kau tak mengatakan padaku kalau kau berpindah tempat duduk?!" protes Ryeowook pada Sungmin dengan berbisik.

"Sunghye uisanim yang memindahnya." Balas Sungmin yang duduk di bangku belakang Ryeowook.

"Aish, kau tahu ka—" suara Ryeowook semakin kesal.

"SUNGMIN, RYEOWOOK! Apa yang kau lakukan?" sela Eunsuk uisanim.

"Anio, uisa…" Ryeowook membela diri. Akhirnya hanya wajah kecut yang menemaninya selama pelajaran Eunsuk uisanim ini. Bahkan satu hari ini, selama Ryeowook duduk di samping _dia_, Ryeowook selalu memasang wajah kecutnya.

Ryeowook menopang dagunya dan ditemani dengan melamun. Fikirannya saat ini sungguh kosong. Ia sendiri tak menyangka kalau hidupnya akan jadi seperti ini, duduk di samping orang yang begitu menyebalkan.

Ryeowook kembali teringat apa yang namja itu katakan tadi di kelas. "Aku akan membalasnya, Ryeowook-sshi…" ucapnya tajam. Ryeowook masih terbayang kata-kata tersebut. Ia bingung apa maksud dari membalas itu tadi.

"Ryeowook! Kau ini kenapa? Mengapa kau selalu saja terdiam dan melamun?" tanya Sungmin ketika mereka terduduk di kantin sekolah.

Ryeowook menyeruput teh hangat yang sudah ia pesan sejak tadi. Ryeowook menghembuskan nafasnya. "Gwaenchana… Aku hanya sedang banyak fikiran, Min…"

"Hm, lelaki itu bernama Kyuhyun. Dia pindahan dari Mokpo. Entahlah, aku belum tahu siapa nama marganya, kalau tak salah Choi." Sungmin memberi info tentang teman sebangku Ryeowook. Merasa sedikit tertarik, ia melihat ke arah Sungmin.

"Entahlah, aku sedang tak ingin membahasnya, Min…" Ryeoowok menghembuskan nafasnya dan pergi dari hadapan Sungmin. Sungmin mengikuti langkah Ryeowook yang semakin melebar.

.

.

.

Pagi ini muka Ryeowook masih sekusut kemarin. Meskipun terdapat perubahan sedikit. Ryeowook berjalan menuju kelasnya, disana sudah terdapat Kyuhyun, namja yang begitu Ryeowook benci—yang Ryeowook sendiri tak tahu alasannya apa.

Ryeowook menjalankan piket paginya, sementara itu Kyuhyun terlihat panic karena belum mengerjakan tugas dari Eunsuk uisanim, guru terkejam di sekolah ini. Ryeowook terlihat santai, karena tadi malam ia sudah mengerjakannya, dan ia yakin kalau bukunya sudah ada di tasnya. Lebih tepatnya ia sudah siap untuk menjalani jam dari Eunsuk uisanim.

Setelah piket selesai, Ryeowook duduk di samping bangkunya. Ia hanya tak mau menghabiskan waktu luangnya dengan duduk di samping namja yang mengaku bernama Kyuhyun itu. Tak lama kemudian, bell masuk sekolah berbunyi. Eunsuk seon masuk tepat waktu pagi ini.

"Letakkan buku kalian di meja saya jika kalian tidak ingin keluar dari kelas ini!" perintah tajam Eunsuk seon. Tampak wajah muram pada beberapa murid di kelas Ryeowook ini. Namun Ryeowook hanya dengan santai berbalik arah dan mencari bukunya dalam tasnya.

Ryeowook mencari-cari bukunya di tas. Jelas-jelas tadi pagi ia melihat bukunya sudah masuk dalam tasnya, namun mengapa yang ia cari tak kunjung ia temukan? Dengan langkah gugup Ryeowook mendekati Eunsuk seon yang sudah mulai berkutat dengan buku-buku yang terpampang di hadapannya.

"Eunsuk seonsaengim, mianhaeyo… Tadi pagi aku sudah menaruh buku-ku. Jelas-jelas sudah ku taruh, namun—" Ryeowook tampak takut dan gemetar akibat berbincang dingin dengan yeoja di hadapannya, yang jelas-jelas tak lama lagi nasibnya akan sama dengan kumpulan namja di luar kelas yang sejak tadi dengan percaya dirinya keluar dari kelas karena tidak mengerjakan tugasnya.

BERKELILING LAPANGAN 7X. Yang biasa dilakukan oleh kumpulan namja nakal tersebut. Dan pula akan dilaksanakan oleh Ryeowook sebentar lagi, kecuali kalau Eunsuk uisanim sedang berbaik hati pagi ini. Namun melihat mukanya yang sama seperti sebelumnya—kusut maksudnya—nampaknya tak akan ada ampun untuk pagi ini.

"Temani lima namja di luar." Singkatnya, dengan nada datar, dingin, dan dengan pandangan masih menghadap ke arah buku-buku di hadapannya.

Ryeowook memejamkan matanya, "Sial…" ucapnya pelan. Kata-kata yang sangat tidak ia harapkan akhirnya terlantur sudah. Ryeowook hanya dapat menghembuskan nafasnya dengan mata terpejam.

Beberapa meter dari letak Ryeowook berdiri, sudah tampak Kyuhyun dengan senyum sumringahnya. "Sudah ku katakan, akan ku balas perbuatanmu kemarin." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan satu buah buku tergenggam oleh tangannya.

_Sial itu bukuku._ Umpat Ryeowook. Ryeowook ingin meraih buku yang Kyuhyun genggam. "Okay, waktu untuk mengumpulkan buku, habis." Ucap Eunsuk seon masih dengan nada dinginnya. "Ryeowook! Mengapa kau masih di kelas ini?! Jangan kau fikir, karena kau murid teladan, saya bisa membiarkanmu tidak berkeliling di lapangan! LEKAS KERJAKAN!" perintah Eunsuk seon sekali lagi. Ryeowook memilih segera keluar.

"Kau mengajak main-main? Aku turuti, Kyuhyun!" bisik Ryeowook sebelum akhirnya ia memilih untuk keluar dan menjalankan tugas-tugasnya.

.

.

.

Pagi tadi sungguhlah hari sial bagi Ryeowook. Tak lain-tak bukan karena namja yang kini tengah duduk tenang di sampingnya. Ryeowook berfikir keras untuk membalas perbuatan Kyuhyun yang baginya sungguh menyebalkan.

Dan ya! Ditemukan! Sembari menunggu jam istirahat datang, Ryeowook memilih untuk mendengarkan penjelasan guru.

Bell istirahat baru saja berbunyi. Ryeowook dan kawan-kawannya segera menuju kantin untuk melahap makanan gratis itu. Seperti hari sebelumnya, Ryeowook memilih memakan ddukboki ditemani susu sapi.

Ketika pengambilan saus, kebetulan Kyuhyun sedang berbincang pada fans-fansnya itu. Kesempatan bagi Ryeowook, Ryeowook menaruh lada banyak pada sup milik Kyuhyun, dan juga menaburkan banyak lada pada minuman yang Kyuhyun ambil. Setelah itu ia segera pergi mencari tempat duduk untuk menikmati makanannya.

Di seberang, dapat terlihat jelas wajah Kyuhyun. Disana ia ditemani oleh yeoja-yeoja centil yang terlihat mengagumi Kyuhyun. Jelas saja, bagaimana tidak? Kyuhyun. Putra tunggal dari pemilik perusahaan terbesar nomor tiga di Korea Selatan, dan juga namja tampan dengan kecerdasan yang lebih tinggi dari standard teman-temannya.

Kyuhyun tampak meringis tersiksa begitu ia meminum supnya. Ia segera meminum susu di sampingnya. Lengkap sudah. Raut mukanya makin kecut dan terlihat tidak baik-baik saja. Salah satu dari yeoja centil tersebut bertanya, "Kyuhyun oppa, gwaenchanayo?"

"Ah ne, gwaenchana. Lanjutkan pertanyaanmu…" Kyuhyun semakin tak nafsu makan. Dilihatnya kedua yeoja di seberang. Yang satunya terdiam dan satunya lagi tertawa cekikikan, begitu melihat Kyuhyun, yeoja tersebut langsung terdiam sok imut dengan memutar bola matanya. "Sial…" bisiknya pelan. Ia memilih untuk menatap sinis Ryeowook dan berlalu meninggalkan fikiran kesal, ia memilih mengembalikan konsentrasinya pada fans-fansnya.

.

.

.

Tiga bulan sudah Ryeowook bertahan duduk di samping Kyuhyun. Persaingan mereka pun tiap hari semakin ketat.

Sungmin berulang kali mengingatkan, "Kau jangan terlalu membencinya. Karena tak ada yang tahu kapan kau jatuh cinta, dengan siapapun tak ada yang tahu. Kau juga tak tahu kan kalau suatu saat kau akan jatuh cinta pada musuhmu sendiri? Menyesal selalu datang di akhir." Namun Ryeowook hanya menepis segala peringatan Sungmin dan memilih untuk meninggalkan temannya itu.

"Kyuhyun! Ku undang kau datang ke pesta ulang tahunku. Ku harap kau datang ya!" ucap seorang yeoja pada Kyuhyun. Terlihat sekali yeoja itu sungguh mengharapkan kedatangan Kyuhyun.

"Oh iya, ini undangan untukmu, Wook. Hmm, kalau kau begitu banyak halangan, tak datang juga tak apa kok.." ucap yeoja tersebut pada Ryeowook. Ryeowook hanya menganga mendengarnya. Bagaimana bisa yang ia ucapkan pada Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun 180 derajat berbeda? Yeoja itu selalu saja.

"Begitu ya? Baiklah…" Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya.

Ketika yeoja pengundang itu pergi, Kyuhyun melihat perubahan raut wajah pada Ryeowook. Bagaimana juga jika dikatakan seperti itu akan sedih. "Kau datang?"

"Ani.."

"Mengapa?"

"Kau tak dengar? Dia saja seperti tak berniat mengundangku." Ryeowook mengangkat kepalanya, matanyapun sudah berkaca-kaca. Kyuhyun jadi tak tega jika melihat yeoja menangis.

Kyuhyun jadi bingung bagaimana cara untuk mengembalikan semangat yeoja di hadapannya ini. "Hm, kalau kau tak datang karena alasan itu berarti kau malu pada dirimu sendiri. Kalau kau malu, berarti kelemahanmu sangat banyak, kau tahu kan memiliki kelemahan yang sangat banyak itu menyedihkan?! Jadi menurutku, kalau kau tak datang, artinya kau sengaja memperlihatkan mereka betapa besar kelemahanmu." Kyuhyun berucap panjang lebar dengan mengangkat satu alisnya. Mungkin ini caranya tersendiri untuk membangkitkan semangat Ryeowook.

Ryeowook melihat mata Kyuhyun sebentar, lalu ia menenggelamkan kepalanya pada tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja. Ryeowook menangis.

.

.

.

Malam ini Ryeowook memilih untuk datang ke acara pesta tersebut, sendirian. Tanpa Sungmin. Entahlah mungkin hanya karena ia tak ingin apa yang kemarin Kyuhyun katakan terjadi, makanya ia memutuskan untuk datang ke pesta ini.

Sebenarnya sungguh malas untuknya datang ke acara pesta seperti ini, lebih baik belajar saja di rumah. Lagipula di pesta ini tak ada Sungmin. Lalu ia akan berbicara dengan siapa.

Ryeowook datang dengan gaun anggun miliknya, malam ini ia tampak begitu cantik. Tentunya berkat Sungmin, Sungmin yang mendekorasinya hingga seanggun malam ini.

Ryeowook melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah berbincang lagi-lagi dengan kumpulan yeoja yang terlihat mengaguminya.

Satu langkah, dua langkah, tiga langkah, empat langkah, lima langkah. Sampai. Kini Kyuhyun tengah berdiri di samping Ryeowook. "Berani juga kau datang ke pesta seperti ini? Hm, nyalimu cukup kuat."

"Aku hanya penasaran bagaimana bentuk pestanya orang kaya, kau mengerti?!"

"Kau selalu saja menyebalkan."

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum licik dan meninggalkan Ryeowook begitu saja. Ryeowook hanya menahan geram.

-Author POV end-

-Ryeowook POV-

Aku berjalan meminum segelas minuman yang aku sendiri tak tahu apa itu, namun terdapat yeoja yang memaksaku untuk meminum minuman ini. Awalnya aku tak mau, namun aku juga penasaran minuman apa ini.

Kepalaku mulai terasa pusing ketika segelas minuman itu sudah habis kuteguk. "RYEOWOOK!" teriak panik seorang namja.

Kepalaku semakin terasa pusing, pandanganku jadi terasa buram. "Apa kau tak tahu? Ia paling tidak bisa meminum anggur!" marah namja itu.

"Aku tak tahu, lagipula siapa sih Ryeowook itu, Kyu? Hah?" tanya yeoja itu yang ku dengar dengan samar-samar.

Kyu? Kyuhyun maksudnya? "Dia kekasihku." Singkat namja tersebut sebelum akhirnya ia menggendongku.

"Ternyata dugaanku selama ini benar." Kata terakhir yeoja tersebut sebelum akhirnya aku merasa semua ini gelap, aku tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Kepalaku masih terasa pusing. Samar-samar ku lihat seorang namja ada di luar tenda. Kini aku tengah tertidur di sebuah tenda, dan ku dengar ini seperti di di pinggir pantai.

Aku segera keluar dari tenda, ku lihat Kyuhyun tengah terkantuk-kantuk disana. "K-kyu?" tanyaku samar-samar. Namja tersebut sadar. "Untuk apa kau mengajakku kesini?"

"Aku bingung harus membawamu kemana, aku tak tahu rumahmu, saat ku telpon Sungmin selalu saja tak aktif. Jadi aku membawamu kesini."

"Tapi kau tak melakukan sesuatu padaku kan?"

"Yang jelas saja, untuk apa? Kau tak ada bagusnya, lagipula aku bukan namja sejenis itu!" jawab tegas Kyuhyun dengan penekanan.

Aku baru bisa bernafas lega. Seharusnya aku tidak boleh langsung percaya pada Kyuhyun ini, namun aku percaya begitu saja. Lagipula alasannya juga masuk akal.

Aku kembali mengingat hal yang terjadi sebelum aku tak sadarkan diri ini. "Hah… Kau tahu? Sepertinya aku memang tak ada gunanya di dunia ini." Ucapku akhirnya. Aku tak tahu harus bercerita pada siapa tentang masalah ini. Aku tidak berani bercerita pada Sungmin, aku juga tak tahu alasannya apa.

"Maksudmu?"

Kini kami tengah duduk berdampingan dengan melihat pantai. "Kadang aku berfikir untuk kembali ke masa-masa saat ku kecil. Dimana aku masih bisa melakukan hal apa saja sepuasku, dimana aku belum mengerti kata cinta, dan juga dimana orang lain belum bisa membedakan orang di sekitarnya hanya karena harta. Aku merasa seperti tak ada gunanya, kau tahu?"

"Semua orang seakan tak ada yang mau berteman padaku. Sifatku masih seperti kekanakan, aku seringkali mencoba untuk lebih dewasa, namun fikiranku kembali kekanakan. Lagipula aku juga tak kaya, akupun tak cantik. Aku hidup layaknya sebatang kara. Aku tak punya kehidupan yang indah di sekolah. Pada keluargapun aku dikucilkan."

Setetes air mataku turun dari mata mengaliri pipi, namun aku segera menepisnya. Tetesan ke-dua, hal yang sama aku lakukan. Pada tetesan ke-tiga, ketika aku akan menepis air mata itu, Kyuhyun menahan tanganku. "Air mata tak punya salah. Biarkan dia mengalir ke arah yang mereka tuju. Jangan kau tepis. Biarkanlah mereka melakukan apa yang mereka mau. Seperti dirimu, Wook.. Lakukan apa saja yang ingin kau lakukan. Tak usah kau berfikir orang lain akan menjauhimu atau apapun. Ketika sifatmu kekanakan, biarkan saja. Oke, baiklah. Kau sudah besar, kau memang seharusnya bersikap dewasa, namun biarkan sifat itu tumbuh sendirinya, Wook.. Jangan kau paksakan. Kau tahu kan? Sesuatu yang kau paksa itu justru akan berjalan tak baik? Kau ingin hidupmu hancur? Hanya karena kau ingin terlihat dewasa?"

"Masalah harta, itu hanya orang-orang yang yang terlalu membanggakan kehebatannya. Padahal itu juga harta orang tuanya, 'kan? Kau juga memiliki kelebihan, cerdas! Pintar! Itu kelebihanmu. Kau boleh membanggakannya, Wook. Karena kecerdasan dan kepintaran itu milikmu, bukan milik orang tua ataupun teman-temanmu. Nikmati hidupmu selagi kau bisa menikmatinya, karena kau tahu? Ketika kau mengidap penyakit parah, itu akan lebih menyakitkan dibanding mengalami hal seperti tidak dianggap.."

Kyuhyun menyentuh daguku, ia melihat mataku sudah berkaca-kaca. Lalu ia menyenderkan kepalaku pada bahunya. Entahlah, di hari biasa aku selalu saja bermusuhan dengan Kyuhyun, namun setelah aku mendengar sarannya barusan, sungguh, hatiku merasa tenang, damai, dan perasaan-perasaan takut yang selama ini menghantuiku pudar begitu saja.

Aku menenggelamkan kepalaku pada pundak Kyuhyun, karena hal ini akan membuatku merasa nyaman. Namun ada satu yang mengganjal di fikiranku. Apa maksud Kyuhyun membicarakan tentang penyakit parah?

Kyu, biarkan malam ini aku merasa hari yang tak biasa. Kau yang tak biasa dari biasanya. Perasaanku yang tak biasa dari sebelumnya. Gomawo, Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap mataku, membuatku terbangun dari pundaknya. Akupun membalas tatapan matanya. Mengapa kami begitu mudah untuk akrab?

"Boleh aku meminjam telapak tanganmu?" tanya Kyuhyun padaku.

Aku bertanya-tanya apa maksud Kyuhyun. Namun aku memberikan tanganku. "Untuk apa?"

"Aku akan meramalmu." Kyuhyun menyentuh tanganku. Meraba-raba satu jemari demi jemari. "Jodohmu memiliki huruf depan, K…. Huruf terakhir N, huruf ke dua Y, huruf ke tiga U, lalu huruf H, setelah itu huruf Y, dan terakhir huruf U."

Aku berfikir sebentar. Kyuhyun? "Maksudmu?!" aku mulai menatapnya sinis.

Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Hahahaha, anio, aku hanya bercanda," senyumnya masih tersisa sampai akhirnya aku menidurkan kepalaku lagi di pundaknya.

.

.

.

Hari ini aku masuk sekolah seperti biasa. Kemarin pagi Kyuhyun mengantarkanku ke rumah, dan hari ini ia tak masuk sekolah. Apa mungkin ia sakit? Kabarnya sih ia sakit, namun tak ada yang tahu penyakit apa yang dideritanya. Seharian ini aku duduk bersama Sungmin. Ternyata hari-hari tanpa bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun membosankan juga.

Perasaan ganjal itu kembali terngiang dalam fikiranku. Apa maksud penyakit parah yang Kyuhyun katakan kemarin? Apa ada hubungannya dengan tidak masuknya ia hari ini?

"Wook! Kau melamun?"

"Ah? Anio…" aku terbangun dari pikiran-pikiranku, tentang Kyuhyun.

"Hm, dengar-dengar kau sudah berbaikan dengan Kyuhyun ya?"

Hey, kenapa aku jadi senyum-senyum sendiri ketika aku mendengar nama Kyuhyun. Apa aku…..jatuh cinta? Dengan musuhku sendiri? Ah..

"Hey, kau jatuh cinta ya?!" tembak Sungmin langsung.

"Hah?" Apa Sungmin dapat membaca fikiranku?

"Sile hamnida, apa benar diantara kalian ada yang bernama, Ryeowook?" tanya seorang yeoja yang kira-kira lebih tua dua tahun dariku dan Sungmin tiba-tiba.

"Ne, saya sendiri,"

"Ah, perkenalkan aku Cho Ahra.. Aku kakak dari Kyuhyun. Apa boleh aku meminta waktumu sebentar?"

Kakak Kyuhyun? Aku dan Sungmin saling berpandangan, "Tentu saja…" ucapku hingga akhirnya aku meninggalkan Sungmin dan mengikuti langkah yeoja yang mengaku kakak Kyuhyun ini.

"Langsung saja, Kyuhyun tengah mengalami sakit parah. Ia mengalami penyakit jantung. Aku juga belum tahu tentang penyakitnya lebih dalam, yang aku tahu, penyakit itu sudah parah, dan ia selalu mengigau namamu, Ryeowook.. Maukah kau sekedar datang menjenguk Kyuhyun?" pinta Ahra eonni ini. Aku sungguh tidak percaya Ahra eonni mengatakan seperti ini. Ternyata rasa ganjalku kini terjawab sudah, Kyuhyun mengalami itu semua.

"Kyuhyun belum menemukan pendonor jantung untuknya. Dokter mengira-ngira umurnya tak lama lagi, Wook…"

Kenapa? Disaat aku jatuh cinta yang sebenarnya, aku justru harus mengalami hal seperti ini? Kyuhyun? Baru saja kemarin aku semalaman bersamanya, baru saja ia berkata bahwa aku kekasihnya, baru saja ia menenggelamkanku pada pundaknya, baru saja kemarin ia menggenggam tanganku, kini ia menderita penyakit parah?

Aku dan Ahra eonni segera menuju rumah sakit. Disana aku melihat Kyuhyun tengah terbaring dengan wajah pucatnya, aku sungguh tak tega. Kyuhyun yang selama ini adu mulut bersamaku, kini ia terbaring lemas di hadapanku? Menyedihkan.

-Ryeowook POV end-

-Author POV-

Kyuhyun berlari memasuki kelasnya, seperti biasanya ia belum menemukan sosok yang ia cintai, Ryeowook. Hingga siangpun ia tak menemukan sosok yang ia cari-cari.

Pagi ini ia mendapat ucapan selamat karena sembuh dari penyakit. Begitu banyak teman-teman yang mengucapkan padanya. Namun ia tak melihat Ryeowook sekalipun diantaranya.

Padahal sejak kejadian di pantai kemarin, ia mulai menyadari bahwa hatinya kini ia berikan pada Ryeowook seorang. Namun justru hari ini ia tak bertemu Ryeowook sama sekali. Bahkan untuk bertemu dengan Sungmin pun tak dapat.

Ia melihat bangku di sampingnya kosong. Bell masuk lima menit lagi akan berbunyi, namun ia tak menemukan sosok yeoja di sampingnya, begitu pula dengan Sungmin. _Apa mereka tengah berlibur bersama?_ Batin Kyuhyun.

_Mengapa Ryeowook tak memilih untuk masuk dan mengucapkan selamat atas kesehatanku seratus persen? Ah, bahkan saat aku mendapat donor jantungpun dia tak mengetahuinya. Atau mungkin ia tak mengetahui penyakitku? _Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terngiang di fikiran Kyuhyun terus menerus.

Bell masuk berbunyi. Namun Ryeowook tak kunjung datang duduk di samping Kyuhyun. Ketika ia melihat ke arah bangku Sungmin, ia sudah ingin bertanya pada Sungmin, namun Sungmin pun tak masuk sekolah. Sekelibat pikiran tidak enak pada Ryeowook teringat di fikiran Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun segera menepisnya.

Hari ini sungguh membosankan bagi Kyuhyun, padahal Kyuhyun sudah berangan-angan untuk menyatakan cintanya pada Ryeowook, eh Ryeowooknya malah tak masuk sekolah. Karena suntuk yang menguasai fikirannya ditambah dengan kepalanya yang pusing, Kyuhyun memilih untuk izin pulang lebih dulu.

Mengingat Kyuhyun yang baru sembuh dari penyakitnya, Eunsuk seonsaengim mengizinkan Kyuhyun untuk pulang. Ternyata di rumah Kyuhyun malah makin merasa suntuk. Akhirnya Kyuhyun menghabiskan harinya dengan tidurnya.

"_Kyu…" terdapat seseorang yang meraih pundak Kyuhyun. _

_Kyuhyun menoleh seketika. "Ryeowook-ah?"_

"_Kyu, aku minta maaf dengan semua salahku, ne? Hm… Aku tak tahu harus berbicara apa, namun Sungmin yang akan menyampaikannya, Kyu…"_

"_Apa maksudmu, Wook?" _

_Yeoja itu hanya tersenyum dan pergi begitu saja. _

"_Wook?"_

"_Wook?"_

"_Wook? Aku sudah sembuh, Wook!" _

"_Ryeowook? Ryeowook!"_

"RYEOWOOK!" Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Keringat sudah membasahi tubuhnya, entahlah keringat dingin. Mungkin karena mimpi buruknya, namun ada apa dengan Ryeowook?

Dengan rasa penasaran, ditambah dengan Ryeowook yang hari ini tak masuk sekolah, Kyuhyun memilih untuk ke rumah Ryeowook siang ini.

Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu sekali. Terdengar suara tangisan di dalam. Ia mengetuk pintu rumah Ryeowook lagi.

Tak lama kemudian seorang yeoja keluar darisana. "Sungmin? Kau mengapa menangis disini? Dan… Dan kau kenapa hari ini tak masuk? Ryeowook juga? Kenapa?"

Tiba-tiba Sungmin masuk meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masuk mengikuti Sungmin. Di dalam, Sungmin memberikan sebuah vcd pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun cukup penasaran, "jangan buka sebelum kau sampai rumah, Kyu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia sungguh penasaran, karena Sungmin yang memberikan dengan tangisan, dan tiada Ryeowook disana. Apakah Ryeowook?...

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terduduk di depan televise kamarnya. Ia segera menyalakan vcd yang ada di kamarnya. Tanpa berfikir panjang, sejak pulang dari rumah Ryeowook, Kyuhyun langsung menyalakan vcd yang diberikan Sungmin tadi.

Di vcd tersebut tertera tulisan Rekaman 01-Heart Attack. Karena judulnya yang aneh, semakin membuat Kyuhyun penasaran dengan Rekaman tersebut.

Disana terdapat seorang yeoja tengah terduduk sendirian. "_Hai Kyu…_" yeoja tersebut menyapa Kyuhyun dengan senyumannya.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya. "_Aku temanmu, bukan?_" lanjutnya.

Yeoja itu menghembuskan nafas. "_Aku tak tahu ini keputusan apa, tapi aku merasa nyaman dengan keputusan ini._"

"_Aku mencintaimu, sungguh…_"

"_Aku menyayangimu. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan._"

"_Aku melihat sesuatu yang berbeda padamu.._"

Yeoja tersebut tertawa kecil. "_Ternyata aku sama saja dengan yeoja-yeoja yang lainnya. Jatuh cinta padamu. Ku fikir, karena aku adalah yeoja yang pernah atau mungkin sering, bahkan tiap saat bermusuhan padamu, ku fikir dengan begitu aku bisa tak jatuh cinta padamu._"

"_Tapi mungkin hanya yeoja bodoh yang luput jatuh cinta padamu, Kyu."_

"_Padahal ku fikir kelebihanmu bukanlah tipeku sama sekali, tapi jatuh cinta itu terjadi juga._"

"_Benar kata Sungmin, aku bisa jatuh cinta pada siapa saja, termasuk kau, musuhku sendiri._"

"_Lalu salahkah aku melakukan ini semua?_" tanya yeoja itu melemas. Matanya sayu-sayu. Ditambah dengan matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"_Aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya agar kau tahu rasa cintaku… Hanya ini yang dapat ku lakukan…_"

"_Maafkan aku kalau aku tak lagi bisa menemanimu di masa kemerdekaanmu, yaitu kesembuhanmu yang total._"

"_Kalau kau merindukanku. Berdiamlah di tempat yang sepi sunyi. Rasakan detakan jantungmu, disanalah aku, Kyu…_"

"_Sekali lagi, Aku Mencintaimu.._"

"_Aku mencintaimu.._"

Kyuhyun menangis. Air matanya menetes begitu banyaknya. Jantungnya berdegup begitu keras. _Mengapa bukan aku saja yang mati? Pengorbananmu terlalu besar, Wook…_ Kyuhyun tak mengusap air matanya. Ia membiarkan air mata itu terus mengalir.

_Bolehkah aku melepas jantung ini untukmu, agar kau dapat hidup lagi?_ umpat Kyuhyun. Pengucapan "Aku Mencintaimu.." dari Ryeowook di rekaman itu terus terngiang.

Kyuhyun terus menangis mengingat itu semua. Di akhir video terdapat sebuah alamat, Kyuhyun memilih untuk menuju ke tempat tersebut. Tertera sebuah tulisan Pemakaman disana, pada rekaman tersebut menunjukan kemana saja arah tempat peristirahatan terakhir Ryeowook.

Air mata itu kembali menetes, menetes di atas tanah yang masih basah dan terdapat beberapa bunga di atasnya. Tertera nama Kim Ryeowook disana. Kyuhyun ingin ikhlas, tapi perasaannya begitu menyakitkan. Kyuhyun memilih untuk terdiam. Angin berhembus. Detakan jantung itu berdegup cukup kencang, "Aku merindukanmu, Kim Ryeowook…"

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

Gimana ceritanya? Maafkan author ya kalo ceritanya bener-bener nggak memuaskan. Mana akhirannya biasa banget lagi. Abisnya buru-buru bikinnya ini wkwk. Bagi reviewsnya doong, jelek-jelekin author atau jelek-jelekin fanfictionnya nggak papa deh, asal nggak jelek-jelekin opparku wkwk.

Oh iya, maaf banget lagi ya kalo misalnya nggak memuaskan banget, aku dalam masa pemulihan pembuatan fanfiction. Karena beberapa waktu lalu aku hiatus atau vakum wkwk. Gara-gara terlalu asik main roleplayer wkwk. Temen-temen reader ada yang punya roleplayer nggak?

Dan fanfiction ini sengaja aku bikin satu chapter aja. Aku juga pengen tau gimana respon kalian waktu baca fanfiction aku yang lebih panjang dari biasanya, tapi ditulis satu chapter aja. Makanya, kasih reviews ya:D

Okelah segitu dulu kali ya, ntar kapan-kapan lagi ngobrolnya ya hehe:D


End file.
